Mobile devices with various methods of connectivity are now for many people becoming the primary gateway to the internet and also a major storage point for personal information. This is in addition to the normal range of personal computers and furthermore sensor devices plus internet based providers. Combining these devices together and lately the applications (e.g., including user interface elements of these applications) and the information stored by those applications is a major challenge of interoperability. Consequently, manufacturers of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones) are challenged to continually add greater functional capabilities in smaller form factors. By way of example, one of these functional capabilities includes ubiquitous access to data and/or internet connections over, for instance, cellular data connections.
At the same time, there has been development of distributed systems for managing information and related applications and/or processes and providing access to a wide range of a user's own information and potentially any information that has been shared to the user, wherein a user may be a person, a group of people, or some other entity or collection of entities. Additionally, these distributed systems facilitate interaction with information sources through the use of mobile wireless devices and support collaborative operations on shared data representations. The computers in a distributed system environment may communicate with other participants in the system and provide requested information through text, speech and visual displays.
However, despite the fact that information accessible by users can be distributed with different levels of granularity, still there is a challenge to achieve scalable high context information processing within heterogeneous network environments, wherein information is provided by various independent sources. Another challenge in this regard is to represent scaling of high context information processing through user interfaces in order to achieve better reception from user experience perspectives. For example, currently users have access to increasing amount of content published online which support global navigation coordinates such as GPS (Global Positioning System) coordinates and this trend is only meant to grow in the coming years, as more and more devices will be equipped with GPS sensors. However, the available content is still dispersed and scattered in various websites, databases, social networks, etc. throughout the global networks, wherein the content is mostly grouped by time (when the content was published) and people (who published it). One important challenges is the processing of local content (content grouped by location) provided by various sources, bounding the content, and presenting the content to the user.